Episode 5252/5253 (24th March 2009)
Plot Aaron takes it upon himself to break into the delivery van and steal Bob's cash. Zak is furious and almost hits Aaron for ruining the plan. However, they soon use the cash to buy furniture for Tug Ghyll. The deliveryman blames Bob and Brenda for the robbery, accusing her of distracting him while Bob made off with the money. A stand off develops when Bob denies any involvement. The supplier vows never to work with Bob again and he's left in a much worse position than before. Gennie is torn to find out the Dingles are behind the theft and upset when her father warns her it goes against the Dingle code to grass on your own. Lisa is mortified to hear that Zak has participated in robbing a neighbour and warns him that his future conduct may affect Debbie's chances with Sarah. Back at the shop, Bob reveals that the banks are recalling all his debts, putting him in serious trouble. Over at the Woolpack, Diane advises Andy to take the moral high ground and allow Debbie access to Sarah when she's released. Andy agrees and tells Lisa he’ll allow Debbie two hours supervised access that evening. Debbie is released from prison and is grateful to the Dingles for all they have done with Tug Ghyll. She has a tearful reunion with Sarah and is thrilled to be home. Meanwhile, Val is all ears after hearing about Maisie’s interest in Andy. She explains to Val that she doesn’t give up easily and meets with Andy again during her shift. Andy apologises for acting weird with and tells Maisie he likes her. Pouncing on his words, Maisie asks for a guided tour of the farm to which Andy agrees. They arrive at Butler's Farm and notice Nathan’s car. Maisie playfully suggest they hide from her brother. After a tryst in the barn, Andy agrees to see Maisie again as long as she keeps it a secret. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Billy Harrower (uncredited) *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Carl King - Tom Lister *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Jason Fisher - Paul Morrow *Charlotte Beecham - Emma Hartley-Miller *Prison Officer - Julie Glover (uncredited) Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Shop floor and café *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and barn *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and exterior *Main Street *Skipdale Women's Prison - Jasmine's cell, Debbie's cell, visiting area and reception *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Robblesfield Way *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Cricketer's Row *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes